


Omega Bruce and His Annoying Alphas

by InditeandRead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bruce, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Intersex Diana, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Threesome, Top Clark, Top Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InditeandRead/pseuds/InditeandRead
Summary: A collection of drabbles following the same story arc.Diana is a confident alpha.Clark is in love.Bruce is not admiting to anything.





	1. Chapter 1

The Justice League rushed into an abandoned mall. Locating a clothing store, they waited for the Thanagarians to pass.  
After some discussion it became apparent the best option was to change clothes.  
"I trust you guys but not that much..." Flash smiled.  
Batman narrowed his eyes, "If anyone says something about my status. I will turn around and leave you to figure this out all by yourselves," Batman glared, "Wally West, Clark Kent, John Stewart."  
Batman pulled off his cowl, "Bruce Wayne."  
Wally stared, "What?"  
Bruce glared and walked towards the shirts.  
Clark, Wally, and John stared.  
"I don't understand." Diana frowned.  
"He's... Um... A rich famous guy. Who is an omega." Wally muttered.  
A shirt sailed at his face.  
"Change. Now."  
Wally tugged his cowl off and quickly speeded into his clothes. Bruce took the back and changed there, Clark and Diana caught a glimpse of scarred skin.  
"I do not understand. Any man can be an omega?"  
"Yeah... If we get out of this alive I'll explain," Clark said slowly.  
Diana nodded.

\--

Rushing into a nearby restaurant, Bruce and Diana ran to a table. The owners helped them to disguise Diana's hair. Bruce and Diana stared at each other, before Bruce pulled her to him and they started kissing.  
They listened as the owner laughed off the questions about them.  
Diana was more than a little entranced with Bruce's scent and taste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the WatchTower...

Batman was in the Founder's monitor womb, fiddling with the main computer. His cape drapped over the chair, he was underneath it. Superman and Wonder Woman stepped through from the sparring room. Both of them in shorts with Clark shirtless and Diana in a sports bra.  
"Hey B." Clark grinned, throwing a towel to Diana.  
Batman grunted.  
"What are you working on?" Diana smiled crouching to see his face.  
Clark followed suit, and Batman frowned.  
"Fixing the connection."  
"You almost done?" Diana cocked her head.  
"Yes."   
"We wanted to see if you'd like to try the new training simulator. Clark's agreed to go red sun. No uniforms. Wanna see who gets the most?" she grinned.  
"Not really. I have to-"  
"Lantern is mad because you missed all the team training. We'll tell him you trained with us next time he says something. If you agree now." Clark smirked.  
Batman narrowed his eyes, "Fine."  
They grinned at each other.  
"Alright. See you in five." Clark patted his knee and stood. Diana followed and they headed to the room.

-

Fucking alphas drench everything in their goddamn scent. Sweating and hot...  
Fucking alphas...  
Batman finished working on the stupid computer. He then grabbed his cape and headed to the room, stopping off in the changing room. Stripping off the armor, he was left in the long sleeve black shirt and leggings which he wore underneath the armor. He kept on his cowl, gloves, boots, and belt(just in case).  
Then he entered, and Diana and Clark looked up in the red light.  
"C'mon. The cowl?" Clark made a face at him.  
Bruce quirked an eyebrow.  
"Some of us can't just fly to the sun."  
Clark rolled his eyes.  
"Ready boys?" Diana smirked.  
"Yeah. What are we betting?" Clark asked.  
"If I get the most, you have to hang out with us every fifth time we ask you." Diana looked at Bruce.  
"That's not fair." Bruce muttered.  
"Oh?"  
Bruce shook his head and looked away.  
"I bet the same." Clark smiled.  
"When I say leave me alone, go away."  
"Every fifth time." Diana interjected.  
"Whatever."  
"And if me and Clark combined get more than your's doubled, you have to hang out with us if we both ask you, you're not busy, and the last time you said no."  
"Really." Bruce glared.  
"You want us to tell John you were here?"  
"Assholes." Bruce muttered.


	3. Jealousy

"You... Talia and Ra's up there in the gorgeous mountain side. Training and alone..." Clark pouted.  
Diana looked away with a frown.  
Bruce looked between them.  
"You do know I don't, nor ever really wanted to fuck them?"  
They both looked up.  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"Morons. They do have boundaries. Incest? No."


	4. Presents

Bruce yawned as he came out of the shower in his pajamas, toweling off his hair and looking up. He snapped his mouth shut.  
Diana and Clark knelt on the floor in just some briefs with bats on them. Their hands were tied in front of them with red ribbon.  
They grinned at him.  
Bruce blinked, "Uh."  
"Are you... Batman... Speechless?" Diana murmured.  
"Oh dear. Should we change?" Clark chuckled.  
Bruce slowly took his towel from his wet hair, "What?"  
They laughed.  
Diana gestured with her bound hands, "What's it look like?"  
"I. Don't understand."  
"Everyone thinks you're our omega. We just want to show you we are your alphas." Clark smiled.  
Bruce's face dawned with understanding, "Oh. But. You... Are... Submissive?"   
"Yes." Diana grinned.  
"To... an omega?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
"To you." Clark nodded.  
Bruce nodded.  
"So... Omega. You just going to stand there?" Diana leered.  
Bruce tossed his towel, "I... Guess not. What are we doing? Just to clarify?"  
"You. Are going to do whatever you want." Diana smirked and Clark laughed.  
Bruce nodded.


	5. Disagreements

"Bruce. Lay down." Clark sighed.  
Bruce rolled his eyes, "I'm bored, I'm fine, let me leave."  
Diana glared.  
"Bruce. You have two broken ribs and an infection. Not to meantion your calf... Give it another couple weeks."  
"Right. No." Bruce shook his head.  
"Bruce." Diana spoke using her growl.  
Bruce stiffened out of instinct, his neck tilting, before he glared.  
"Don't fucking use that." he snarled.  
"Don't try to fight, when you're healing."  
Bruce threw his hands up, "Just let me go to the cave."  
"No. We all know what's going to happen if you go down there." Clark sighed.  
Bruce stood, "I'm. Fine. I won't aggravate my injuries."  
"Enough." Diana growled, "Sit. Down."  
Bruce stood completely still as Diana walked to him.  
He glared, "Don't. You can't just-"  
"We are your alphas. You are the omega. You are lucky. At home, you would be locked up protecting the pups."   
"Well we aren't-"  
Diana pushed her pheromones at him and growled in her throat. Bruce bared his neck and whined.   
"Lay. Down."  
Bruce slowly backed onto the bed.  
"Stay." she snarled, pressing on the bonding marks.  
Bruce whined, glaring at the floor.  
"Diana..."  
"What Clark! He insists on hurting himself!"  
She turned back to Bruce.  
"Stay. Sleep." she pulled the covers around him and stalked off. Her scent billowed with displeasure. Bruce keened quietly, his face red. Clark could smell the embarrassment, shame, anger, and forced apology his body produced to appease Diana. His jaw was tight as he tried to over power his instincts.  
"Bruce..." Clark couldn't believe Diana had taken advantage of his instincts like that.  
"Just leave." Bruce curled away from him.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes into heat. His alphas are late.

Bruce glared.  
He tells them in advance when his fucking heat is and yet still no one is here.  
He shivered as another wave licked up his spine and curled around his genitals. Bruce gasped and tried to call them again.  
"Clark fucking Kent better fucking call me back at the soonest damn convenience. Get your knot over here, or tell Diana,"  
"Diana. Where the fuck are you two? I will murder both of you slowly. Fuck! Fuck! Please..." Bruce whined, "Alpha please... Please..." Bruce felt it coming and hung up.  
"Damn," Bruce whimpered pressing his face into Clark's sweater.   
"Fuck. Fuck. Please," his body burned even though he was naked.  
Bruce felt his bonding gland throb.  
"Hn!" he doubles over and falls halfway onto the bed, gasping.  
So hot.  
So.  
Hot.  
Need.  
Need.  
Fill.  
Alphas.  
Alphas.  
Please.  
Bruce whined and presented himself clumsily. Slick trickled down his thigh and he shivered. His erection pulsed.  
His spine was hot and everything was so hot.  
"Please," Bruce clawed Clark's sweater and panted.  
His phone rang. Bruce frowned at the noise and ignored it, in favor of touching his naked body. Bruce gasped, and cried out as he slipped a finger into his warm vagina.  
"Oh!"  
"Bruce? This is Clark? You ok? Can you hold it off? I'm going to look for you now... Oh. Shit. Ok. I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible. Diana!" Bruce shivered at his alpha's voice.  
Bruce came and his legs gave out.  
He panted on the floor and closed his eyes, pressing his head into the cool floor.  
He woke up to a dark room and arousal.  
"Alpha? I've displeased?"  
Bruce rubbed his thighs together and slid his hands over himself.  
"Oh..."  
Bruce tilted his neck to show his bonding gland.  
"Ngh!" Bruce panted as he felt the need for another person. He couldn't fix it with just his hands. Oh! It hurts.  
"Alphas? Please..." Bruce whimpered against the floor.  
"Bruce?" two alphas walked into the room. His alphas.  
"Please. Please. Please. Make it stop. It hurts. Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Bruce whimpered presenting himself to them, "I'm sorry."  
His alphas walked to him and the male placed him on the bed.  
"You please me omega," they growled.  
Bruce whimpered.  
Their eyes went dark with rut and they stripped. Bruce was trying to stay still but he needed!  
They touched him oh! She bit his mark and Bruce cried out. He filled his ass and Bruce sobbed with relief. She was pushed from his neck by the other alpha. She growled but moved. He marked Bruce and Bruce keened.  
She brought his hands to her and Bruce tried to pleasure his Alpha. Her hips flexed as an erection was coaxed.  
She growled at the other alpha and manovered herself to Bruce's vagina.  
"Alpha please!" Bruce keened, his hips high and his legs spread.   
His Alpha bit her neck and she cried out, her hips spasming helplessly. He growled and fucked harder, then they knoted and Bruce was rewarded. He was warm with their seed and so full! Too full!  
Bruce whined as they stretched both of his holes.  
"Agh!" he sobbed.  
She rubbed his side and kissed him, "Do not struggle."  
"Alpha," he whined into her shoulder.  
Bruce was forced to stay in painful filled for a long time before they pulled away.  
Bruce was enveloped on either side and pressed his face into her hair. She brought him closer to her and Bruce felt him press into his back, comforting.  
He fell asleep.

 

Bruce was really fucking sore.  
"For fucks sake..." his holes throbbed.  
He finally was clear headed after five days of intense arousal.  
"Bruce..." Clark murmured, stroking his flank.  
"Fuck you two. You left me in heat and didn't stretch me..." Bruce growled.  
Diana pulled him against her, "Be still. We are sorry. You were in full heat and we fell into rut. We tried to get back quickly."  
Bruce felt her lips behind his ear and shivered.  
She smiled and caressed his thigh, "I'm sorry my pretty omega."  
"Our." Clark grumbled.  
Diana smiled, "Our."  
Bruce's breath hitched as she drifted a hand to his holes, "Yes... That must be sore..."  
"Di-" he squirmed.  
"Sh... Let your alpha take care of you," she purred into his neck.  
"Ah!"  
Diana lifted his legs to her shoulders and licked.  
"Ah! Fuck!"  
"Sensitive..." she whispered against him.  
"Diana... Oh!"  
"Jesus. You two..." Clark griped, sitting up.  
Bruce was whining and blushing due to that.  
Diana was flaunting her skill in oral sex and was making very interesting sounds come out of Bruce.  
Clark kissed Bruce softly, "I am sorry..."  
"It's ok. Knot like that again when I remember and I'll forgive you." Bruce smirked.  
Clark rolled his eyes and traced Bruce's chest.  
"Diana!" Bruce arched into her mouth.  
Clark maneuvered Bruce against his chest and watched his mates. Bruce's torso arched and pressed into him. Diana was grinning, "That's right Omega. Let me taste your slick."  
Clark flushed at her dirty mouth.  
Bruce tipped his head back and gripped Clark's legs.  
Clark and Diana inhaled the scent of Bruce's arousal. They both grinned at each other at Bruce's scent smelling more like them.  
Bruce panted, "Ah! Please!"  
Diana caressed his thighs, "Cum for us."  
"Alphas!" Bruce came pressing into them.  
Diana crawled up after his orgasm subsided. She kissed Bruce firmly.  
Clark watched them in amusement as Diana pulled Bruce against her. Bruce whimpered into the kiss. Clark smiled at the blush which filled his cheeks.  
Bruce hated right after his heat because of how vocal and receptive he was.  
Diana pulled away leaving Bruce breathless. Clark smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He licked her lips, tasting their omega. She nipped him playfully and Clark smiled.  
Bruce nosed along his jaw, and kissed under his ear.  
Diana pulled away and stretched.  
Bruce closed his eyes and relaxed as Clark ran a hand through Bruce's hair.  
Diana laid her head on Bruce's thigh and sighed.  
"What are we up to today?" Diana murmured.  
"Nothing," Clark laced his other hand with Diana's.  
"Good. Can we stay in bed all day?"  
Bruce smirked, "Lazy."  
Diana turned her head and kissed his skin, "I want to spend my day with my lovers."  
Clark smiled, "Sounds nice."  
Bruce sighed.  
"C'mon. Let's rest today my love," Diana smiled.  
Bruce sighed, "You're ganging up on me."  
Clark kissed his head, "Poor Bruce."  
Diana laughed.  
Bruce traced a line down Clark's leg.  
"If it means being between you two... How can I say no?"


End file.
